


Doppelgänger

by F1_rabbit



Series: Road to the Multiverse [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jolyon wants to show Pascal another universe for his birthday. Dany doesn't quite trust them to go alone. The strangest double date ensues. [Yes, you did read the tags correctly...]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Dany woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing, and he smiled as he reached out of bed to answer the call, but it faded when he saw who was calling. Jo.

"Hi?" Dany was aware that he sounded tired and grumpy, but they'd become close lately, and he was sure that Jo would understand. This was the last break they were getting at home before they were jetting off for the remaining races of the season, and all the jet lag that came with it.

"Hi, how are you?"

Dany could hear the strain in Jo's voice, and he knew why he was calling. "No, you can't borrow the portal generator thingy."

"It's Pascal's birthday soon and I wanted to do something to surprise him."

Dany pictured Jo fluttering his eyelashes, and his lips twitched as though he was thinking of smiling, but it was too early for that.

"Taking him to an unknown universe where anything could happen probably isn't the surprise he wants."

Dany staggered through to the kitchen, filling the kettle as Jo continued to beg, and his only response was varying tones of grunts, which he hoped Jo understood.

"Please?" Jo sounded almost pitiful, and Dany could feel his resolve weakening, but then Jo pulled out the big guns. "Stoffel will be there."

Dany smiled, just the mention of Stoffel's name was enough to make him happy, and he knew that he'd agree to anything Jo wanted just to get to spend a little bit more time with Stoffel. But he didn't want Jo to think it was that easy.

"I'll think about it."

***

Dany was glad that Stoffel had agreed to pick him up from the airport and drive him to Jo's place. Although he was sick of airports, and flying, seeing Stoffel at the end of it all made everything better.

"I've missed you," Dany whispered, standing as close to Stoffel as he could in public without attracting attention.

"I've missed you too." Stoffel blushed as he smiled at Dany, and he felt his heart race just from the knowledge that Stoffel felt the same.

Dany was glad that he'd travelled light, and he had managed to pack the portal generator parts so that it looked like an old calculator, which was strange, but nowhere near as strange as trying to explain to security that he had a device that allowed him to travel between alternate universes.

Luckily a few people had recognised him, and he'd got through without too many awkward questions, although he'd had to endure a few pitying looks, but it was all worth it just to see Stoffel waiting for him.

Once they were back at Stoffel's car, there was no need to hold back any longer. Dany rushed in for a kiss, soaking up every gasp and moan that fell from Stoffel's lips. Even though they had seen each other just a week ago, Dany had been longing for the moment when he could hold Stoffel again.

Stoffel was nuzzling at his neck, the smell of his shower gel filling his nose, reminding him of the sea on a sunny morning as the light glinted off the water.

"We've got time to spare before we're due at Jo's," Stoffel said, grinning as he looked up at Dany.

"Cool, I need to assemble the portal generator." Dany stuck his tongue out, and Stoffel playfully nudged him. They were on the verge of having sex in the car if they teased each other any longer.

Stoffel clicked on his seatbelt, grinning as the engine roared into action. "I think we've got time for both."

*

Dany stumbled into Stoffel's flat, dumping his bag by the door in favour of following Stoffel to the bedroom. Stripping off clothes with alarming speed he hopped around, trying to remove his sock as he watched Stoffel gracefully get undressed, revealing all of his perfectly toned muscles as he waited for Dany to sling off his sock, laughing as it ended up hanging from the lightshade.

Stoffel lay out on the bed, making sure that Dany was watching as he put his hands behind his head, offering himself up to Dany.

"You're gorgeous," Dany said, crawling on to the bed. Stoffel could see the longing in his eyes, the need amplified by the waiting.

"So are you." Stoffel ran his fingers over Dany's slender waist, pulling him closer as Dany rolled so that he was on top of him, making himself comfy between Stoffel's legs as their kisses got more frantic, more passionate, and Stoffel was sure that neither of them would last long.

But that was fine, because right now, all he wanted was Dany inside him.

Stoffel pulled out a condom from under the pillow, and Dany laughed at how organised Stoffel was. The lube was also under there, and while Dany fumbled to get the condom on, Stoffel coated two fingers and started working himself open with a grin on his face.

Dany stared, his mouthing hanging open as he kneeled between Stoffel's legs, watching him work his fingers deeper, arching his back as he hit that spot and Dany reached out to feel at his stretched hole, teasing at the edges as Stoffel let out the most beautiful of moans.

"I don't want to wait any longer," Stoffel said, his voice surprisingly level considering how his chest was heaving, "Fuck me? Please?"

Dany couldn't say no to Stoffel most of the time, but when he asked like that, all he could do was smile. He got into position as Stoffel slid his fingers out, and Dany wasted no time as he thrust in, bottoming out in one smooth motion as Stoffel rested his hands on his shoulders, staring into Dany's soul with his deep blue eyes.

"I love you." Dany leant down for a kiss, angling his body carefully so that Stoffel could adjust before Dany lifted his leg up on to his shoulder.

"I love you too." Stoffel gasped with the first thrust, Dany sliding deeper inside him as he gripped at Dany's waist, controlling the pace as he settled into a nice rhythm. Just the feeling of Dany inside him left him breathless, and he was on the verge of orgasm after only a few thrusts.

Stoffel reached down to stroke his own cock, but Dany stopped him, leaning in for another kiss, slower this time as he wrapped his hand around Stoffel's cock, tugging in time with the thrusts. He watched Stoffel scrunch his eyes shut, his body tensing as warm come spurted over Dany's hand, and Stoffel grunted in relief as Dany groaned in pleasure, so loud in comparison.

Only Stoffel's leg against his shoulder stopped Dany slumping down on top of him, breathless with the aftershocks as Stoffel clenched around him, and from the smile on his face, Stoffel knew exactly what he was doing to Dany.

"Feel good?" Dany nuzzled against Stoffel's neck, trailing sloppy kisses as he withdrew, and Stoffel gripped his waist tight as he bit down on Dany's shoulder, sending a rush of pleasure through his body.

"Really good."

Dany rolled so that he was lying next to Stoffel, staring into his eyes, but then he caught sight of his watch, and let out a groan. "We should get moving if we're going to make it in time to Jo's."

Stoffel smiled, stroking the side of Dany's face as his breathing returned to normal. "Come join me in the shower?"

*

It had taken them a lot longer to shower than planned, but Stoffel had made dinner while Dany assembled the portal generator, and now they were on their way to Jo's.

Strolling along beside the river was a nice way to spend their time together, and Dany made sure that his arm brushed against Stoffel's, both of them still grinning from their love making session.

Dany was excited to show Stoffel an alternate universe, even though he'd done it before, he had only a hazy recollection of that night, thanks to most of a bottle of vodka. It was also going to be nice to go on his very first double date, and he was looking forward to it. Especially since he didn't trust Jo to travel to an alternate universe on his own. Not after last time.

Once they were in the stairwell for Jo's block of flats, Dany took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss. It was quick and chaste, but it made his heart race, and he was sure that he still had the blush on his cheeks when Jo answered the door.

"Do you have the thing?" Jo asked, keeping his voice low as they heard Pascal approach.

Dany nodded as he looked over at Pascal. "Happy Birthday, mate." He went in for a hug as they all shuffled into the flat, following Jo to the living room where there was cake and tea waiting.

There was awkward silence as everyone accepted a piece of cake, and Dany took a bite, marvelling at how soft and fluffy it was. He let out a groan before blushing, but everyone just nodded in agreement. They all knew the pain of dieting during the season, and this was one of the few treats that they were going to get, so they had to savour every bite.

The cake didn't last long, and Dany snuggled in next to Stoffel as he got comfy, finally relaxing for the first time since he arrived. And then he remembered why he was here.

He took the portal generator out of his pocket, and handed it to Jo, while Pascal looked on in fascination.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Jo said to Pascal, and Pascal looked at Dany for an explanation.

Dany smiled, he'd expected that Jo would have told Pascal what he'd planned for his birthday, but from the look of confusion on Pascal's face, Jo clearly hadn't. "Just press the button."

Jo smiled, nodding his encouragement as he handed the portal generator to Pascal, wrapping his hand over it as he pointed it at the living room wall.

Pascal pressed the button, looking confused as he waited for something to happen, and he smiled at Jo just as the wind started to rush around the living room, making the curtains flap as a blue and purple swirl appeared on the wall.

"What is that?" Pascal's eyes were wide and he was staring at Jo for an explanation.

"It's a portal to another universe." Jo leant in for a kiss, and Pascal laughed, but he stopped when he realised that no-one else was laughing.

"Really?" Pascal reached out to hold Jo's hand, and Dany and Stoffel both nodded.

"Are you ready for an adventure?"

Pascal nodded, and Jo held his hand as they crept towards the portal, Dany and Stoffel following close behind. Just as they were about to step through, Dany took Jo's hand. He'd never travelled through without holding hands, and he didn't want to find out what would happen if they didn't.

The white light was blinding, and Dany squeezed Stoffel's hand tighter, waiting for them to land on the other side. Dany landed with a thud, buckling onto his knees as Stoffel caught him, and he wondered how Stoffel was so effortlessly good at everything.

"Emily? Is that you?"

The voice was Jo's, but it sounded like it was coming from much further away than the living room, and Dany realised that he'd never considered that Jo's alternate might be home.

Dany blinked until the world came into view, and the living room looked almost identical to the one that they'd just left. Apart from the pictures of footballers on the wall, most of which were signed, and there were even a few kits in frames.

Jo was staring at him, and Dany shrugged, he was so used to dealing with his own alternates, none of which seemed surprised by his technological capabilities, that he was unsure how Jo's alternate would deal with it.

Pascal leant in to whisper something to Jo, and Dany looked round at the room, still clinging on to Stoffel's hand as he thought about just heading back to their universe, and waiting until they were back in Monaco to go exploring alternate universes.

They were huddled together, all whispering about what they were going to do when someone interrupted.

"Who are you?"

Dany looked over to see Jo's alternate standing there, his right leg in a cast as he used crutches to hold himself up. He looked pale and tired, but Alt-Jo managed to look paler still when he saw himself standing there.

"I'm you from a parallel universe," Jo said, his face strained as he tried to smile.

Alt-Jo let out a strange squeak, and Dany could see what was going to happen. He rushed over to catch Alt-Jo just as he fainted.

They carefully moved Alt-Jo back to bed, and Dany wafted the smell of a fresh cup of tea under his nose to get him to come round.

"I'm sorry, how do you explain that you're from another universe?" Jo said, blush on his cheeks as he looked at his alternate.

"Most of my alternates have either developed a way of travelling between universes, or know that the technology is possible." Dany shrugged, he knew that people thought that he wasn't that smart because he raced for a living. "We should leave, hope that your alternate thinks it's all just a crazy dream brought on by his pain pills." Dany rattled the little bottle of pills that were sitting beside the bed, and Alt-Jo stirred, opening his eyes slowly as he took in his surroundings.

"Hi?" Alt-Jo stared at them all, the worst of the shock seemed to have faded, and he looked calmer.

Dany patted his pocket, but Pascal still had the portal generator, so there was no quick way out for them.

"You're from an alternate universe?" Alt-Jo asked, and Dany nodded, reaching out to hold his hand, hoping that it would be enough proof that they were real.

"One where I didn't break my leg," Jo said, looking at the cast, "Were you in a crash?"

"No, I damaged my knee while training and they had to operate." Alt-Jo scratched at his leg, and they all felt his pain, injuries were just part of the job. "They're playing right now, without me."

"Playing?" Jo looked confused, and his alternate picked up the tv remote, flicking it on to a football match that was already half way in. "You're a footballer in this universe?"

"Yes." Alt-Jo laughed, and Jo smiled, looking at Pascal who was watching it all with fascination.

"How did you end up a footballer?" Pascal asked, and Jo reached out to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers as his alternate gave them a little smile.

"I was good at it, so I tried out for the junior team, and then from there they picked me for the main team." Jo patted his cast. "Once this is all healed, I'll be back there."

"Why didn't you take up racing like your dad?" Pascal felt Jo flinch, but he was curious, and he was sure that given how strange the whole situation was, there wasn't really a need to tiptoe around the fact that certain things were different between the universes.

"He raced while he was at med school, but once he graduated and started doing his residency that was the end of it." Alt-Jo reached over for a glass of water, and Dany handed it to him, followed by the pills. "He keeps saying he's ready to retire, but I don't see him giving it up any time soon." Alt-Jo laughed, and Jo joined in, he knew that his dad would never retire, not really, he would always need something to keep him occupied.

"That sounds familiar." Jo laughed some more, and he knew that Pascal wasn't quite done with the questions.

"Am I still a Formula One driver in this universe?" Pascal asked, but Alt-Jo just looked blank.

Jo could see his alternate trying to work out a polite way to phrase 'who are you?' and failing. Even though they may not have made the same career choices, their manners had been drilled into them at a young age, and it was nice to have them to fall back on even if it led to a lot of awkward silences.

"Do you have Formula One here?" Dany asked, and Alt-Jo looked relieved when he was given a way out.

"Sort of, it's not the way that it used to be in the eighties and nineties, it's mainly set in the Middle East now, with a few rounds in Italy, and Russia."

"I might still have a job," Dany said, laughing to himself, but all of them knew his pain. It was a fickle fate that controlled the careers of racing drivers, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Would you pass me the laptop?" Alt-Jo asked Stoffel, and he turned around to see the laptop sitting on the shelf, plugged in to its charger. He handed it over to Alt-Jo, and Dany watched in fascination as it booted up. Stoffel could tell that Dany was dying to write down all the differences between the universes, but he was trying to be polite.

The familiar logo of Wikipedia appeared, and Dany was glad that in the universes with technology similar to his own, there was always the internet, and websites with lots of information. Dany often wished that he could download it all and take it home with him, so that he could study it at length, although where he would find the time to do that he didn't know, so it was probably for the best that he couldn't.

"That's me," Dany said, pointing to his name, and he noted with interest that the team he raced for was called SMP Racing, it looked like in this universe they'd managed to set up or buy an F1 team. Although looking at the calendar for the year, a mix of Middle East and ex-Soviet or Russian races, along with four in Italy, it wasn't really a surprise that there was a Russian team.

"What about me?" Stoffel asked, and Dany held his hands out in an unspoken request for the laptop.

He typed in Stoffel's name, and saw that he'd ended up in Japan, racing in Super Formula and WEC, alongside quite a few of his compatriots.

"Me next," Pascal said, laughing at how surreal it all was, and Dany searched for him.

"Two time DTM champion," Dany said, turning the laptop around so that they could see it clearly.

"I like the sound of that." Pascal laughed and Jo leant in for a kiss, a mere brush of the lips, but it was clear for all to see that they were in love.

"How did you two meet?" Alt-Jo asked, and he got the whole story, including how Dany accidentally swapped Jo with another Jo from a different universe where he was dating Pascal. Dany could see that Jo was happy to be able to tell the full story, and not the edited version that he told people so that they wouldn't think that he was crazy.

"And you're still playing around with alternate universes after all that?" Alt-Jo smiled at Dany, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg." Dany laughed, glancing at Stoffel who grinned as he reached out for Dany's hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb to comfort him. "I sent him to a universe where they were purging."

"Like the movie _The Purge_?" Alt-Jo asked, and Jo nodded.

"It was kind of fun," Jo said, and Pascal looked at him in horror. "I told you that I took Marcus to an alternate universe."

Pascal turned to look at Jo, and Dany braced himself. "But not that you two almost got killed?"

"It's fine, Dany came to get us before things got really crazy."

"So that's why they're here?" Pascal was smiling, but he didn't look entirely happy.

"No, I thought it would be fun to go on a double date," Jo said, and Pascal blushed, "You were saying how we never get to hang out with other couples, and since Dany and Stoffel already know about us they were the ideal company."

Pascal looked much happier, and Dany felt himself relax, the last thing he needed was someone storming off from an argument and getting lost in an alternate universe.

"The whole travelling to another universe thing was just a bonus." Jo leant in for another kiss, and everyone else tried not to look at them as the kiss got increasingly passionate.

"So, do you have anyone special in your life?" Dany asked Alt-Jo, but he just shook his head.

"Maybe I'll have to see if I can go watch a DTM race," Alt-Jo said, glancing over at Pascal who was still wrapped up in Jo's arms with no sign of their kiss ending any time soon, "We do share a sponsor."

He pointed to an unfamiliar logo, and when Dany looked at the tv screen, the sound muted, he could see that Jo's team had the same logo on their kit.

"That sounds like a good plan." Dany smiled as Alt-Jo yawned, and he knew that it was time for them to be heading home. It had been fun, and from the smile on Pascal's face, he'd had a nice birthday.

Alt-Jo coughed a few times to get Jo and Pascal to stop kissing, and Dany nodded to say that it was time. There were hugs all around, and Jo wished Alt-Jo a speedy recovery, as well as good luck for meeting Pascal.

"Have a safe trip home," Alt-Jo said, laughing as Pascal took out the portal generator from his jeans pocket, pointing it at the wall as he hit the button. The four of them were holding hands when the blue and purple swirl appeared on the wall, and Dany was glad that he'd managed to visit another universe without something going wrong.

The white light blinded him, and he felt the wind rushing through his clothes, rustling his hair as he fell into another universe.

He blinked a few times, but he couldn't see anything, and there was the unmistakable sound of someone making love. Had Jo left porn playing in his bedroom before they arrived?

The sound of Jo gasping told Dany everything that he needed to know. They weren't back in their universe, and they had just stumbled in on his alternate self having sex.

*

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Jo blinked a few times as the white spots in his vision faded, and he could clearly see his alternate self naked on the bed, cock in hand and come dribbling over his fingers.

Dany stared at the ceiling, as Stoffel did the same, and there was the sound of a duvet being moved. When Dany looked over at the bed, Alt-Jo had covered up, and Jo was still blushing furiously.

"You don't seem surprised?" Dany said, when he realised that this Alt-Jo's reaction was nothing like the way the previous alternate had reacted.

"You, well one version of you, came though before, with his… me." Alt-Jo looked confused, but Dany understood, it was hard enough talking about alternate universes, without having to talk about alternate versions of yourself, and their lovers.

"Ah." Dany glanced around, and he was about to suggest leaving when Jo spoke.

"What are you watching?" He sounded both mortified and fascinated all at the same time, and Dany looked at the screen, tilting his head to see what looked like Jo and Stoffel in the middle of making love in an interesting position.

"You're very flexible," Dany said, to no-one in particular, and Stoffel and Alt-Jo both said thank you at the same time, leading to more blushing and laughing.

"Stay, have a coffee," Alt-Jo said, and he was about to stand up when Dany put out his hand to stop him.

"I'll get it, give you a chance to…" Dany was going to say get dressed, but maybe he was happy mostly naked in front of people, and he didn't want to sound bossy, since they were the ones who'd just dropped in unannounced.

Stoffel followed Dany to the kitchen, both of them glancing at each other with strange looks. Dany found the coffee, and the mugs, while Stoffel filled the kettle, and while they were waiting for it to boil, Stoffel took both of Dany's hands, staring him in the eyes.

"You know I love you right?" Stoffel leant in for a kiss, and Dany wrapped his arms around his shoulders, running his fingers through his hair as the kettle rattled in the background.

"I know, I'm not jealous." Dany smiled, stroking the side of Stoffel's face. "I'm impressed."

Stoffel stood on his tiptoes so that he could kiss the end of Dany's nose, making him laugh before he went to make the coffee. Dany balanced all five cups in his long fingers, and Stoffel raised an eyebrow.

When they wandered back into the bedroom, Jo and Pascal were sitting on the bed with Alt-Jo, and they'd left enough space for them to sit down.

There was silence as everyone sipped at their coffee, the image of Alt-Jo and Alt-Stoffel with their bodies tangled together still frozen on the screen.

"So…" Dany took another sip of his coffee as he assembled his thoughts. "Are you dating Stoffel in this universe?"

Alt-Jo laughed, shaking his head as he reached out to grab the blanket that was sliding off his lap. "No, it was just a one-time thing."

Dany nodded, but he could tell from the way that Alt-Jo was smiling that there was much more to the story than just that.

"I'm not looking for anything serious, and I've found the perfect way to get what I want without anyone being too clingy afterwards." Alt-Jo looked proud of himself, and Dany bit his lip, stopping himself from asking the question.

"How?" Pascal asked, and Jo looked at him with his lips compressed. Dany couldn't tell what he was thinking and for the second time that evening, he was worried that Jo and Pascal were going to end up arguing.

"I'll show you." Alt-Jo grinned, and he skipped back to the start of the DVD before getting comfy on the edge of the bed.

Alt-Jo was sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly checking that the camera was at the right angle. It looked like it was filmed in an ordinary hotel room, so generic that they all ended up looking the same, and everyone held their breath as Alt-Stoffel appeared.

There were a few kisses, but then Alt-Jo pulled back, clearly hesitant, and Dany wondered where this was going.

"I've never done this before," Alt-Jo said, sounding much younger than he did now, "Will you be gentle with me?"

Alt-Stoffel's smile at the thought of Alt-Jo being a virgin said it all, and Dany could see why the act was so successful.

It was strange to watch people he knew, well, people that looked like people he knew, having sex. And stranger still because one of them looked like Stoffel. Dany had never thought of watching porn as a group activity, and yet everyone else seemed relaxed about it, which put him at ease.

Clothes were coming off, and Dany could see Alt-Stoffel being careful, taking his time with Alt-Jo. It all looked like Alt-Jo had really filmed his first time, until he saw him smirk at the camera as he was riding Alt-Stoffel's cock.

In that moment he went from innocent little virgin to porn star in Dany's mind. Alt-Jo was right, it was definitely an effective way of getting what he wanted.

Half an hour later it was all coming to its noisy conclusion, and Dany saw the change on Alt-Stoffel's face, the novelty had worn off and he was looking for the exit before the 'virgin' got clingy.

After they'd said good night, Alt-Jo winked at the camera before switching it off, and Dany looked over to see Alt-Jo looking proud of himself.

"I've got a video with you, if you're interested." Alt-Jo was selecting another video on the disk, before sitting back with a grin on his face.

Dany felt his heart race, he didn't know who Alt-Jo was talking to, and he didn't want Stoffel to find out about his kinks before he could tell him. But luckily it was Pascal's alternate that flashed up on to the screen.

It went much the same as the video with Alt-Stoffel, and Alt-Pascal seemed to be every bit as flexible. Although that probably came with the job, there weren't many unfit F1 drivers.

"Have you gone through the entire grid?" Dany asked, before looking embarrassed about it.

"No, I have standards, but…" Alt-Jo smiled, and Jo looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I could do with another addition to my collection."

Dany held his breath, wishing that he had the portal generator on him in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"It is a unique opportunity, after all." Alt-Jo looked at Pascal, who had a smile on his face.

"That would be one amazing birthday present." Pascal looked at his boyfriend and his alternate, the air crackling with static electricity as the video played quietly in the background, long forgotten about now that there was something better on offer.

"I'm going to wash the cups," Dany said, grabbing them out of peoples' hands as he dragged Stoffel to the kitchen.

Pascal made himself comfy on the bed, leaving space for Jo to strip off as he slowly came to terms with it all. He'd told Pascal once, while drunk, that he wouldn't mind having a threesome, as long as he was a part of it, but he'd never imagined that the third person would be himself.

It was strange seeing a version of him that could have been, one that was comfortable with sex in a way that he'd never quite managed, although the longer that he spent in a stable relationship, the easier it became.

Alt-Jo let the duvet slide off him, revealing his hard cock that was standing to attention, and when he stood up, Jo saw the dildo that he'd been impaled on while he was watching his videos. It seemed too big to physically fit, but when he looked at it some more, he realised that it was about the same size as his own cock, and even the veins seemed to bear a resemblance.

Pascal moved closer for one last kiss, knocking the dildo on to the floor, and Alt-Jo got out his video camera while Jo slinked out of his boxers, encouraged by Pascal's kisses.

"Lie out for me." Alt-Jo guided him into position, and Jo felt strange seeing his stubble up close, even the facial expressions that were probably so familiar to Pascal were odd to him, since he never really saw his own face for any prolonged period of time.

Every twitch of his lips, or the way that the skin around his eyes crinkled up when he smiled was fascinating, but all of that was being overridden by the fact that his alternate was leaning in for a kiss. His lips were soft, and Jo was amazed by how gentle he was. Jo trailed his fingers down his back, tracing patterns between each mole as Pascal did to him, and he felt a stab of guilt just from thinking about Pascal, but when he opened his eyes Pascal was smiling, watching it all in fascination as he rubbed himself through his jeans.

Jo relaxed, letting his alternate take control as he felt their cocks touch, sending shivers through his body as he focused on Pascal, reaching out to hold his free hand as Alt-Jo straddled him, nuzzling at the side of his neck as he reached down to give his cock a couple of strokes, checking that he was ready before rolling a condom on.

"You still want this?" Alt-Jo hovered over Jo's cock, he could feel the warmth of him and he didn't have to ask if he was ready after seeing the size of the dildo that he'd prepared himself with.

Jo looked at Pascal, he wanted to check that he was still fine with it, and the smile on his face said everything. Pascal nodded, unzipping his jeans so that he could take his cock out, and Jo squeezed his hand tight, allowing himself a minute to focus as his alternate leant in for a kiss.

The brush of his stubble sent sparks through his body, and the warmth of him pressing against the tip of his cock had him breathless before he was even inside. Jo used his free hand to guide him down onto his cock, never breaking the kiss as he licked up every gasp and moan, amazed how talented his own tongue was as he deepened the kiss.

Jo groaned as he bottomed out inside his alternate, stroking his back as he gave him a minute to adjust before starting to thrust. Glancing over to Pascal he found himself grinning, enjoying every second of it as Alt-Jo clenched around him, making him moan and forcing Jo to focus on him, and Pascal was still holding his hand just to remind him that he was there.

It was strange to be admiring himself as they had sex, but Alt-Jo looked so free and uninhibited, and Jo found himself wondering if he looked like that during sex.

_Maybe I should suggest to Pascal that we film ourselves making love?_

Jo was brought back to reality by his alternate moving his hand so that it was wrapped around his cock, and Jo ran his fingers along the length, gently teasing him as he groaned out loud. Pascal was stroking himself with increasing speed, the bed shuddering as he did it, and Alt-Jo had a better idea for how Pascal could get himself off.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Alt-Jo slowed the pace so that he could talk without gasping, and Pascal bit his lip. "There's room for you too."

Alt-Jo ducked down so that he could get another condom out of the bedside drawer, along with a bottle of lube, and Jo groaned as he shifted angle, feeling himself floating on the brink of orgasm.

Pascal pulled off his t-shirt, making sure they both got a good view of his rippling muscles, and he pulled off his jeans in one smooth motion, flinging them away as he sat up. He made a show of rolling the condom on, locking eyes with Alt-Jo as he did it, and Jo saw nothing but sheer need written all over his face.

The way the lube squirted out on to Pascal's hand was nothing short of pornographic, and Jo felt his alternate's muscles clenching around him, fluttering in anticipation of being stretched to his very limits.

Pascal lubed up his cock and leant in to kiss Jo while he used his slick hand to give Alt-Jo a few strokes, stopping when he felt him twitch and Jo felt him grinning. The way that the bed dipped as Pascal got into position sent Jo's senses into overdrive, and he knew that once Pascal was inside Alt-Jo it wasn't going to be long before he came.

Alt-Jo twisted his head round so that he could kiss Pascal, every gasp and moan was adding to the atmosphere and Jo felt like he was soaking up the lust in the air, feeding on it as he felt Pascal's fingers teasing at Alt-Jo's hole, checking that there was space for him before pressing in.

Jo held his alternate tight, stroking his back as Pascal squeezed in, giving him a moment to adjust as he stared into his own eyes, the blue a mere halo around his blown pupils.

"Are you ready?" Jo asked, unsure of why he was asking, but he needed to hear his alternate speak, check that all this wasn't too much for him.

"Yes."

The breathless tone said it all, and Pascal started to thrust gently, his arm slung around Alt-Jo's neck as he held him close. Jo let him set the pace, the feeling of Pascal's cock sliding against his had him groaning in pleasure, and from the way that Alt-Jo was grinning, his eyes scrunched shut, he was enjoying it every bit as much as he was.

Pascal reached round to hold Jo's hand, staring at him as he kissed the side of Alt-Jo's neck, and Jo started to stroke his alternate's cock, wanting him to come before the pleasure of being stretched wide crossed over to being painful.

"I'm close." Alt-Jo moaned, a painful sounding groan as Jo felt his muscles clench tight around him, come spurting out over his chest as he shuddered with his own climax, the rush of feeling Pascal's cock twitch as he came at the same time.

The noise was deafening, and Jo's eyes closed with the intensity of it, leaving him to feel every rush of the aftershocks, Alt-Jo's muscles milking every last drop of come out of him as Pascal gripped his hand tight.

Jo went limp as Alt-Jo and Pascal flopped down on top of him, their weight on top of him made him feel grounded, and he reached out to hug them both, kissing his alternate sloppily as he checked that he was comfortable.

"Feel good?" Jo pulled Pascal down into a messy kiss as his alternate made a little noise of pure bliss, he wasn't going to be able to speak for a while after sex that intense, and Jo felt proud of the fact that he could reduce his experienced alternate to a limp and smiling mess.

They lay as a muddle of limbs, all coming down from the high of a spectacular orgasm as their breathing slowed and Jo stroked and kissed at any bit of skin that he could reach, enjoying the shudders as he felt Alt-Jo squeeze them both out, leaving them all gasping again.

"That was amazing," Pascal said, slowly kneeling up so that he could give Jo some breathing space, and Alt-Jo rolled off him, his chest still heaving as he caught his breath.

Pascal pulled his clothes back on as Jo and his alternate both pouted, and he slunk out of the room, returning minutes later with a washcloth to clean them both up.

"I guess I'm not the only one who went a little wild at uni," Alt-Jo said, grinning as he turned to face Jo, letting Pascal gently wipe him clean.

Jo laughed, leaning in for another kiss as he pushed away all the thoughts about how surreal it was. "I was a good boy at uni."

"Really?" Alt-Jo made space for Pascal to lie between them, enjoying the attention as he listened to Jo reminisce about university.

"Yes, I wasn't even out to anyone back then." Jo hadn't even figured out his sexuality himself, he'd thought it was just a phase, but once he started racing he realised that he was definitely bi.

"You really missed out on some fun." Alt-Jo ran his fingers over the curve of Pascal's spine, giving his bum a playful slap at the end of it. "Although you've definitely made up for lost time now."

"I've got all the fun I need," Jo whispered, and Pascal nuzzled against him, the feeling of being surrounded by warmth and affection was blissful.

"We should probably go home," Pascal said, aware that Dany and Stoffel were waiting for them.

"They can stay in the spare room if you want to spend the night." Alt-Jo tried to stifle a yawn, but it only made it more obvious, and Pascal went to find Dany and Stoffel.

Pascal returned and stripped off all of his clothes before flopping down onto the bed between Jo and his alternate. He felt like he could purr with contentment, and he made sure that he was wrapped tight in their arms.

Jo's fluffy hair tickled his nose, and he whispered, "Happy Birthday, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
